Videos thats he's posted
1 13:02 One Man Les Miserables Nick Pitera Medley by goonieman86 124,086 views #2 4:48 BE IN MY MUSIC VIDEO!! Nick Pitera celebrating 100 MILLION views! by goonieman86 22,176 views #3 3:38 Wide Awake Katy Perry (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 93,242 views #4 3:54 Scott Alan "Live" Album out today!! by goonieman86 10,469 views #5 1:07 Singing at Vidcon 2012 (Nick Pitera) by goonieman86 13,804 views #6 3:52 Karmin Brokenhearted (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 118,582 views #7 4:43 THANK YOU Scott Alan! "Home" performed by your top 14 by goonieman86 37,969 views #8 6:23 One Man Newsies (Nick Pitera) Disney's Newsies Broadway Medley by goonieman86 292,409 views #9 4:40 Titanic My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 399,330 views #10 4:57 Nick Pitera "I'm a Star Contest" Scott Alan "The Distance You Have Come"... by goonieman86 52,793 views #11 4:47 Who You Are Jessie J (cover) Nick Pitera Music Video by goonieman86 171,056 views #12 4:23 Whitney Houston Tribute (Nick Pitera) I Have Nothing & I Will Always Lov... by goonieman86 203,960 views #13 4:27 Leona Lewis "Bleeding Love" Nick Pitera Lyrics Music Video "Happy Valent... by goonieman86 103,568 views #14 9:03 One Man Phantom of the Opera (Medley Cover) Andrew Lloyd Webber Nick Pitera by goonieman86 782,080 views #15 0:44 I'm on the DigiTour 2012!! by goonieman86 31,754 views #16 2:12 WATCHED Now on iTunes! All I want for Christmas is You Mariah Carey (cover) Nick... by goonieman86 69,754 views #17 3:41 Oh Holy Night Nick Pitera Christmas Music Video by goonieman86 90,934 views #18 2:45 Nick Pitera T-Shirts! by goonieman86 31,206 views #19 3:38 my "The One That Got Away COVER" Katy Perry Nick Pitera (Brother Domini... by goonieman86 112,399 views #20 3:30 Last Friday Night Katy Perry Glee (cover) Nick Pitera and Rudy Pitera by goonieman86 140,832 views #21 3:27 True Colors Phil Collins Glee (cover) Nick Pitera Jenna Ushkowitz by goonieman86 223,571 views #22 4:54 Someone Like You Adele ("low voice" cover) Nick Pitera Music video on iT... by goonieman86 448,707 views #23 3:55 Skyscraper Demi Lovato (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 265,244 views #24 4:47 The Best Thing I Never Had (Beyonce) Nick Pitera cover feat. Rudy Pitera by goonieman86 132,180 views #25 4:18 Nick Pitera EP The Covers: Volume Two song Sampler Now on iTunes and Amzon! by goonieman86 28,004 views #26 4:14 The Edge of Glory Lady Gaga (cover) Nick Pitera Music Video by goonieman86 450,504 views #27 3:38 Talking To The Moon Bruno Mars (cover) Nick Pitera and J Rice by goonieman86 158,476 views #28 3:22 Lady Gaga Acapella Medley (The Shures and Nick Pitera) by goonieman86 136,514 views #29 3:34 Pink Perfect (cover) Nick Pitera and Meghan Tonjes by goonieman86 216,701 views #30 4:02 Nick Pitera "Dynamite" (Taio Cruz Cover) Music Video (produced by Melang... by goonieman86 386,051 views #31 8:46 WATCHED "One Man Disney Movie" Nick Pitera Disney Medley Music Video by goonieman86 7,936,031 views #32 4:37 Adele Someone Like You (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 1,302,447 views #33 1:54 Dynamite Taio Cruz (cover) "behind the scenes" Music Video preview Nick ... by goonieman86 97,353 views #34 3:45 Disney Tangled I See The Light (Cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 1,187,904 views #35 4:24 Glee Firework by Katy Perry (cover) Nick Pitera & Rudy Pitera by goonieman86 214,664 views #36 2:54 Mariah Carey Oh Santa (cover) Nick Pitera and Rudy Pitera by goonieman86 84,973 views #37 2:08 Silent Night Nick Pitera "Bathroom Christmas" with AJ Rafael and Maria Z... by goonieman86 60,517 views #38 6:37 WATCHED LIGHT SHOW! All I Want For Christmas Is You Mariah Carey (Nick Pitera co... by goonieman86 57,124 views #39 4:31 Mariah Carey All I Want For Christmas Is You ABC Special (Cover) Nick Pi... by goonieman86 301,410 views #40 2:35 Christmas songs now on iTunes!!! All I want For Christmas & Oh Holy Night by goonieman86 33,950 views #41 4:39 WATCHED "Covers" EP now available on iTUNES!!!!!! by goonieman86 37,906 views #42 4:49 Glee Teenage Dream (Katy Perry cover) Nick Pitera Music Video by goonieman86 500,921 views #43 4:45 California Gurls Katy Perry (cover) Nick Pitera + Rudy Pitera + Karrie J... by goonieman86 366,301 views #44 3:48 Impossible Shontelle (cover) Nick Pitera and Shan Malaika by goonieman86 337,583 views #45 2:46 Taio Cruz Dynamite (cover) Nick Pitera Download on iTunes :) by goonieman86 283,248 views #46 3:43 WATCHED Justin Bieber "Baby" (cover) Nick Pitera feat Rudy and Rosie Pitera by goonieman86 549,271 views #47 4:34 Glee Journey Faithfully (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 275,659 views #48 4:09 Glee "For Good" Wicked (cover) Sam Tsui & Nick Pitera duet by goonieman86 1,097,030 views #49 3:59 Glee "Like a Prayer" Power of Madonna (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 949,356 views #50 1:22 Glee audition Nick Pitera by goonieman86 697,674 views #51 3:12 Taio Cruz Ludacris Break Your Heart (cover) Nick Pitera Feat Michael Fre... by goonieman86 219,784 views #52 1:32 Pants on the Ground (Cover) American Idol Nick Pitera by goonieman86 228,263 views #53 3:49 Nick Pitera Concert! January 20th 7:30 P.M. Ogle Center New Albany IN by goonieman86 53,200 views #54 2:53 Nick Pitera on The Ellen DeGeneres Show : Glee " Don't Stop Believin' " by goonieman86 1,006,626 views #55 4:07 All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey ( Nick Pitera feat. Su W... by goonieman86 862,310 views #56 4:13 Glee Lean On Me cover Nick Pitera by goonieman86 842,634 views #57 4:43 Chasing Cars Live at MIT (Snow Patrol / Natasha Bedingfield cover) Nick ... by goonieman86 134,800 views #58 0:54 Come See me at MIT Thurs Nov 5th 8PM! by goonieman86 43,328 views #59 1:37 Glee Karaoke contest (U.S./Canada only) by goonieman86 109,035 views #60 4:12 Leona Lewis Happy (cover) Nick Pitera Live by goonieman86 402,201 views #61 4:51 WATCHED Party in the U.S.A. Miley Cyrus (cover) Nick Pitera and friends Party in... by goonieman86 1,065,596 views #62 2:45 The Climb by Miley Cyrus (cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 1,235,212 views #63 2:39 Michael Jackson Tribute "Music and Me" ( Nick Pitera cover by goonieman86 438,026 views #64 3:50 Glee Don't Stop Believin' Journey (Cover) Nick Pitera by goonieman86 5,336,699 views #65 3:02 Lady Gaga Poker Face (cover) The Shures and Nick Pitera by goonieman86 1,322,172 views #66 1:23 Yale Performance! Relay for Life Saturday April 18th by goonieman86 39,079 views #67 0:13 Youtrax.tv interview! by goonieman86 17,111 views #68 4:25 Katy Perry Thinking of You (Cover) Nick Pitera and Rudy Pitera by goonieman86 448,051 views #69 4:43 Kelly Clarkson "Already Gone" Beyonce "Halo" Nick Pitera (cover) by goonieman86 2,290,416 views #70 1:42 BACKUP CHANNEL!!! PLEASE SUBSCRIBE by goonieman86 51,584 views #71 4:03 Contest Leona Lewis I Will Be Me Singing Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 189,597 views #72 3:39 Kelly Clarkson My Life Would Suck Without You (Nick Pitera duet with AHM... by goonieman86 1,195,743 views #73 5:11 Leona Lewis Run (cover) contest Nick Pitera by goonieman86 454,053 views #74 1:39 Me Singing The National Anthem Nick Pitera CDH Varsity Hockey Senior Nig... by goonieman86 219,048 views #75 3:11 One Republic Apologize Me Singing Nick Pitera Dominic Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 630,031 views #76 1:45 Mariah Carey All I Want For Christmas is You Me Singing Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 592,262 views #77 3:48 Christmas Me Singing I'll Be Home for Christmas Nick Pitera Music Video by goonieman86 94,076 views #78 3:00 Me Singing All I Ask of You Phantom of the Opera Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 577,733 views #79 1:54 UNF FLORIDA SHOW!!!! Sat. Nov. 15th 8PM!!! Nick Pitera by goonieman86 38,015 views #80 2:16 UC Berkeley Performance!! Thurs Nov. 13th 'The Search" Nick Pitera by goonieman86 37,710 views #81 5:39 Me singing Through the Rain by Mariah Carey Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 231,898 views #82 3:26 Me singing Crush by David Archuleta Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 474,342 views #83 4:19 Leona Lewis "Better in Time" Cover (Me Singing Nick Pitera & Dominic P... by goonieman86 468,012 views #84 3:44 Me Singing Take a Bow Touch My Body Nick Pitera Mariah Carey Rihanna (Co... by goonieman86 1,299,126 views #85 0:35 REMINDER Call Me- World Talk Radio Interview Nick Pitera by goonieman86 27,279 views #86 4:27 Me singing I Will Always Love You Whitney Houston Tribute ( Nick Pitera ... by goonieman86 4,495,037 views #87 2:19 Nick Pitera News segment KTLA by goonieman86 123,788 views #88 1:54 CALL ME- World Talk Radio Interview Nick Pitera by goonieman86 31,217 views #89 3:49 Me singing when you believe Mariah Carey Whitney Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 676,916 views #90 2:37 Live NYC TV performance to air on the CW Nick Pitera by goonieman86 99,103 views #91 2:11 Original Nick Pitera senior thesis Ringling College of Art and Design by goonieman86 260,098 views #92 3:18 Me singing Over the Rainbow Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 2,272,788 views #93 5:18 Me singing Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis Nick Pitera acoustic (Cover) by goonieman86 2,798,328 views #94 4:32 WATCHED Me Singing One Sweet Day Mariah Carey Boyz 2 Men Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 3,706,812 views #95 4:03 me singing No One by Alicia Keys Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 5,121,454 views #96 1:05 101.5 WBNQ Remy Radio Show 2.0 Plug Nick Pitera by goonieman86 156,282 views #97 4:29 me singing Oh Holy Night CHRISTMAS Nick Pitera by goonieman86 1,276,483 views #98 2:45 Me Singing A Whole New World Disney's Aladdin Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 29,200,244 views #99 3:21 Part of your world - Give us your voice contest Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 4,218,813 views #100 2:54 Someday - Disney's Der Glockner von Notre Dame Nick Pitera (Cover) by goonieman86 305,039 views